Marius
by Marius-16
Summary: Only link to underworld is their version of vampires and lycans and the name Selene


Marius-By Paul Hilder

We begin our story on a dark night outside the restaurant 'Culinary Perfection', where we see Cain and Raziel walking home complaining about their boss Marcus as usual. Cain is a chef and Raziel the kitchen porter.

"Man, Marcus is really pissing me off. He's always pushing us around, he doesn't cut us any slack," stated Cain.

"Yeah you didn't mean to let the soup skin, you were looking after deserts at the time. He's got you working too hard, man," agreed Raziel.

"I know but I need the money. Ever since Selene ran out on me with the kids, I've had to pay maintenance," said Cain.

"Yeah! Why did she run out on you?"

"I don't know, but I did find it weird that the court session was held at night, and I have never seen that judge. I haven't seen the jury before either."

"Yeah but you're not supposed to know the jury. Though I can see what you mean by the judge, 'cause your dad is a judge isn't he, and you've met them all. But even your dad didn't recognise him. Remember?"

"Yeah, and they were, all, extremely pale."

"The bailiff said it was because they were from Alaska, and you know they don't get much sun these days with global colding."

"Don't you mean global warming?"

"Yeah but I call it colding, 'cause I think it's getting' much colder"

"Ok whatever. Still, weird my dad not knowing the judge."

Meanwhile at the restaurant.

"Hey what you doing back here, Selene? Are you coming back to this part of town? You want to work for me again?" asked Marcus.

"I was actually hoping you could work for me," replied Selene.

"Yeah, well I like working for myself, and the customers of course."

"Of course. But I have a large family to feed, and you being a chef. Maybe you could help me?"

"But you said all your family are dead? Died in a car crash, twenty years ago."

"Yeah well I have a new family now. Come on out my children."

As she said that a group of men and women (if you would call them that) walked out of the shadows. They all had sharp pointed teeth and were wearing tight clothes.

"You see, my old friend ,my family haven't feed for a while. Well, not since they turned me into their queen anyway."

She took off her clothes and Marcus saw bite marks all over her body, exactly the same amount as the vampires around himself.

"You see," said Selene as she put her clothes back on, "You will live your dream, and have, truly, satisfied customers."

Then all the vampires except Selene ran forwards, and ripped at Marcus' clothes to get to skin underneath and they ravaged it, as they drank his blood. Selene stood there, laughing, at the scene before her. When they had finished they stood back, and the nearest one looked to Selene.

"Shall we turn him to? I could use a pet."

"No, Nirti remember what happened to your last pet. While you slept, he walked out into the daylight because you had drove him insane. So, no, Nirti my dear, you can't have another pet."

Nirti looked at Selene in a huff.

"Fine. Spoil all my fun." Nirti turned her back to Selene and then turned her head to face Selene again and said "Do you know where this man is you're looking for? This Cain!"

"Oh yes I know where he is. I've always known."

Back at Cain's' house

"Dude has the game started yet?"

"No man, who would have thought the Mighty Ducks would go against the Red Wings?"

"Yeah this is going to be great."

Two hours later, after the game.

"Well I'm beat, I'm heading next door to get some 'sleep'," said Raziel.

"Have a good time won't you," replied Cain

"I'm not the only one going to have a good time, (woof)" said Raziel a glint in his eye.

"Ha ha. You go dude! Ha."

Raziel went back to his apartment next door.

"Well I'm pretty beat too (yawn). I think I'll get some shut eye as well. "

But before Cain could get to his bedroom, a crash sounded as his front window broke and eleven men and women burst into his front room. 'What the....?'

As they straightened up he recognised the women at the front.

"Hello Cain," said Selene coyly flashing her fangs. 'Long time no see.'

"What happened to you Selene?" asked Cain.

"I have become a vampire. An immortal."

"Yeah right, pull the other one, take those fake fangs out," said Cain walking towards her, but before he could reach her she disappeared. "Behind you." said Selene. Cain wheeled around shocked. How had she got behind him?

"I told you I'm a vampire and I'm going to make you one," said Selene

"I don't want to. I'm happy being human, but thanks anyway," stated Cain.

"You don't have a choice."

With that, Selene rounded on him and bit him straight on the neck, and started to drain Cain's life's blood out of him. When she'd had her fill, she set him down. Cain was barely alive when she took her hand and bit it. Blood trickled slowly down her arm. She put her cut to Cain's lips, and made him drink. Cain felt knowledge flow into him, all the secret past of the world, and suddenly it stopped as Selene pulled her hand away from his grasp. Just as Cain sat up a fully-fledged vampire, Raziel walks in. "Hey buddy! what's going on? I heard a crash. What's wrong? Who are these people? You having a party or something? Wait there, I'll go get the wife."

Cain turned and looked at Raziel with a hungered look like a wolf to its prey. Before Raziel could get out the door, Cain pounced on top of Raziel and bit him on the neck, just as Selene had done to him turning Raziel into a vampire as well.

"So Raziel feel better?"

"Yes, much better, but I could drink an elephant right now."

"Hmm Selene, my love, any suggestions on where we could find our friend a nice meal?"

"There's a good place in the centre of town, my love, follow me."

So they all followed Selene, and Cain realised he could do anything he wanted. He could run along walls, fly and even create an astral projected image of himself.

"So darling, were you a vampire when you took the kids?" asked Cain as he walked alongside Selene.

"Yes, I was," stated Selene. "I hope you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad? You gave me the dark gift. Showed me the worlds hidden history. Why would I be mad?"

"Because I took the children away from you," said Selene sadly.

Cain held her chin. '"Well, I'll get to see them now won't I?"

"Yes, you will."

"Then I'm not mad."

Selene smiled.

The group walked for a while longer then found themselves outside an underground club.

"What! This is the place where we can get our friend a drink?"

"Yes, but you have to watch out for the vampire hunters. They hang around here a lot. Especially watch out for Dumah he will want to pick up on the bounty on a King and Queen vampire."

"The people in here are vampire freaks. They supply us with a free meal but we can't kill them, or they stop coming here and we stop getting easy meals."

"Fine, but I want a lot of them then as I am very hungry."

''That's ok. I will go see a friend of mine. Cain, can you look after our friend while I do this? He is still new and has much to learn.''

"But don't I have much to learn as well?"

"You have been turned by a queen, all the knowledge you need you already have so other vampires can't kill you and take your throne."

"Ah, I understand now."

"I will be along soon. Go."

Selene stood there as Cain and the gang entered the club, then she suddenly spoke. "Come out Dumah, I know you're there."

"How did you know I was here? I guess I underestimated your abilities."

"I guess you did. If you leave now, vampire hunter, I will spare your life, but don't come after us again. For if I get one whiff of your scent near a vampire coven again, I will, kill you."

"What makes you think I came unprepared?"

As he spoke twenty vampire hunters came out of the shadows, all carrying crossbows and crosses.

Every single crossbow was aimed at Selenes' heart.


End file.
